Darkness & Delight
by Liningcorn9
Summary: I thought tomorrow was going to be another semi stagnant day...i was oh so very wrong to what i wake up to the next morning. Oh this is going to be a pain in the ass to figuring how to deal with this predicament... Hopefully with my temperamental luck, there'll be a silver lining or two. (M for safety...and language)


**Hey peoples. Sorry on the delay on the main story...I don't have much of an excuse to be honest. But im thinking of putting a few of these on Wattpad, been thinking on that off and on for a bit. Soooo...till when i have the next chapter to Odd, how i got here up. Enjoy this little thing i've been working on for a while.**

 **Psycho: Remember to send on some feedback, keeps this guy wanting to write.**

 **Vlad: Indeed. And if you like this and want more, toss in a comment turn on a follow and if you truly like this click that favorite button. The more the better!**

 **Psycho: The more this not so productive sonuvabitch writes.**

 **...I can't even deny that. Alright peoples. Enjoy.**

* * *

I sat there on my coach playing factorio, trying to figure out how to extend my blue science production. I had what seemed like a good idea with the blue constructors being automated with the robots. I was pretty proud of myself on figuring it out a month and a half ago. especially from the short time of insanity driving stress and irritation.

 _God fuckable damn it…_ I thought as I moved to one of the factories me and my friend made. Finding production backed up to a halt. Again. For the up-teenth bloody time.

I mentally growled in annoyance as I lightly glared at the machines. _Vhy you no verk?! Vhy must you clog incessantly!?_ I asked. I breathed a sigh through my nose as I looked at the time with tiring eyes. _One twenty eight in the morning… alright, you know what? Fuck it. I'm going to shower then pass out._ I thought done with the dilemma of tonight, thinking I'll screw with the layout tomorrow.

Though without anyway of me knowing. Something interesting is happening on the west side of my town of Richland washington…

"Oh for gods sake...back off ready!" A dark furred vixen with a glorious mane of red hair, with blackish blue highlighted tips ending in a large jade like bead holding it together said hair. Bounding down lawns, backyards and vehicles as she was chased by the flying machine above and sirens blaring in the distance.

"I go on a nice little walk. Just one! And I'm dropped somewhere else with the enforcers on my furred ass! What the hell did I even do!?" She asked incredulously, confused as to why she was being chased, especially irked it had to be in the cold and snow.

About fifteen or so minutes later I was out of the bathroom done with the nightly ritual and in my sleep clothes. _Seriously. How the hell am I even going to do this_? I thought as I walked back downstairs to my room.

" _You'll think of something tomorrow._ " The voice of most of my logic prompted as I turned the lights and the tv I used as my computer screen off. Afterwards I grabbed two water bottles and then added one of my flavor enhancers to make it drinkable. I took a good drink out of one of the bottles and promptly got into my bed. Pressing the clicking button on my mini computer to have my pandora continue my sleep music for the night. My mind wondered to imagine later sections of my stories. That I was nowhere near getting to yet. Thinking of various relationships with my characters. Waiting for my mind to drift into my dreamless sleep that always sombered my thoughts. _Why can't I dream for one night?_ I thought in question as I tried to sleep. Sleep taking it's time on it's hold on me as usual.

An hour and a half later the vixen finally and to her hopes lost her pursuers as she ran on the pavement. She ran down a few more streets taking random turns. After ten or more streets the vixen made a final right turn on another street, changing from the road that led to the highway. After four houses she went down the graveled driveway and lept over the seven foot tall fence with ease.

The vixen finally stopped for a moment's rest, sure that she lost them as she leaned against the fence.

She looked at the home in front of her, seemingly unoccupied. She walked on as she shivered. Unconcerned to the large metal building she past to her left and smaller wood one on the right. As she neared the back door, she began to hear something growl at her. She held a look of irritation as she glared at the creature growling at her. Though she did not know what it was. It was the home owners bloodhound growling at the fox.

She gave the creature a damning glare resulting the creature to back away with a whine. She looked at the door with a tired look, becoming more and more done with the night by the second. With a deadpanned look of tiring frustration. Her form melted in a pool of shadow that slipt passed under the door and into the landing.

Her head popped up out of the pool of shadow to look up at the three steps that lead into the kitchen. Then she looked to her left and down the stairs that turned to the right at the last two steps. She began to hear pleasant music that grabbed her attention as she smiled softly at the sounds.

"Downstairs I go then." She said as she fully reformed and carefully went downstairs.

She then moved on to the source, uncaring of the surrounding objects she passed as she approached a large bed with a white sheet with some sort of patterns she couldn't discern in the dark. And a small table beside the left of it where the sound originated. Her curiosity sated for the sound. Now sleep became the priority as she looked at the bed with a dulled drowsy smirk that soon turned into a frown, upon seeing the bed's occupant. Not really caring on sharing the bed. On the upside, she had a body to warm up too as she had the piece of mind to be careful getting in the bed, moving the pillows around till she was comfortable. She soon cuddled up to the guy facing away from her, his arms around a large soft pillow. She was thankful he was a heavy sleeper as she began doing just that to him. Then began sleeping.

I slept soundly this morning, with the bed having a more blissful warmth then usual on these weekend mornings. I didn't put much thought on this till I tried to shift a little. My eyes snapped open through the tiredness at an alien feeling.

 _What the absolute livid fuck…?_ I questioned confused.

Something pressed up the entirety of my back, and a feeling of something I thought to be an arm wrapped over my side. To top it off I felt light breathing on my neck. I had wide eyes of confusion with my right eye twitching slightly. Since my right arm wasn't being covered by the arm, I gingerly lifted the sheet to look at what had an arm over me. I stared bug eyed now at the blackish gray fur arm with four crimson claws that were about four inches long, positioned like fingers.

 _What the fuck...what the actual fuck...WHAT IN THE MARY MOTHER OF FUCK ALMIGHTY!?_ I thought in incredulous fear and confusion of what the hell is going on. My questioning continuing as to what I think might be and how the actual hell it got in. As I thought this, I brought my arm back to where I had it. The sheet dropping back into place as I laid still not wanting to awaken what clung to me.

I stiffened even more as it nestled closer with a quiet feminine groan. _Oh fuck!_ I mentally squeaked as I struggled to keeping my breathing near silent. My hands gripped the pillow I was holding in fear. My voices were freaking out with the possibility of my death as I mentally whimpered.

The messed up part of this. The creature's grip tightened as it nestled more most likely sensing my fear. A portion of me had the thought that it was trying to comfort me as I laid there in horror.

As much as a possibility as it was, my paranoia said otherwise. What made things worse. I just remembered I was home alone for the day. _Oh fuck me running to hell and back again…_ I thought dejectedly as I laid there closing my eyes.

" _Hey! It could be nice! Think about it, if it wanted to kill you. It would of done so in your sleep._ " Psycho said bring up a point.

 _Valid point...Though what's that to say it won't try to when it wakes up?_ I thought providing a valid point on my end.

" _Another good point._ " Vlad said agreeing.

 _Okay...this is going to be the stupidest fucking thing I've done in my life._ I noted vaguely as I steeled myself for the action.

" _William. What are you going to do…?_ " Vlad asked uncertain all of a sudden.

 _Move._

" _Well, nice knowing you. It was fun._ " Psycho said which irritated me a bit but couldn't blame him for saying.

 _Okay...Let's do this shit...Oh fuck my life…_ I thought as I very carefully and slowly moved the pillow I had in my clutches. It took a minute of gently pulling the pillow away, trying to make as little sound as I could. So far I was succeeding. Pillow was done, Now to move the legs. I took as much if not more care in my movements with my legs. Gingerly moving them to the side of the bed. Thankfully the creature hasn't moved or made any notion it was waking up. I successfully made it so that my legs were somewhat hanging over the edge. Now to move the upper body.

 _Oh this shits going to be a fucking magic trick…_ I thought in sarcastic irritation. I looked to where the arm is, lifting the sheet enough to take a good look. I have a good portion of a feeling this might be a creature I know, judging from the arm and claws alone with there color. _OKay...oh fuck...ooooh fuck...oh fuck, fuck, fuck…_ I thought nervously as I gingerly gripped the arm and gently and slowly lifted it up. I watched my work with a twitching right eye, going about the nerve wracking process.

After I managed to get it high enough off me, I moved it over, lifting my head while doing it to see to where I'm going to place it. I then went wide eyed with shock seeing a portion of red and black hair, assuring more of my thought, though I wasn't able to get a good enough view. My idea of what was clung to me was strengthened. With the arm off me, I then initiated part two of my ordeal...getting out of the bed...without waking the creature.

I carefully moved over to the edge of the bed. Though sadly...that plan got screwed. As I was a few inches away from getting off, the arm came over my side again and pulled me back as I felt fur on the back of my neck and head as it's other arm came around me as I was leaned onto it's chest. I also felt a furred leg come over my right, and felt an odd though not deterring sensation of two extra soft plump's of fur pressed on the upper part of my shoulder blades and bottom of my neck. "FUUUUHAHAHAAAAACK!" I silently screamed in dejection, fear, and irritation. This was not going to be my morning, by any stretch of the meaning.

"Mhmm...warm…" I stiffened, wided eyed, as the creature mumbled in a unmistakingly feminine voice, I now knew it's gender...which _might_ help my case of the situation. I carefully reached over and grabbed my phone, checking the time. _Eight fifteen a.m..._ I read off the dimmed screen.

 _Shit…_ I thought as I let a large though quiet breath through my nose. Sadly it looked like I was going to have to wait. Though, maybe not very long.

In the meantime me and my voices tried to think of a way for me to get out of this creatures hold, it was sentient, and most likely intelligent. Equal or above average intelligence was to be later determined. " _Well we can't call or text your mother for fear and high probability of the creature waking. What'll do, we have no guarantee of knowing. And having your mother worried about the situation and possibly make it worse is out of the question. I don't mind a quick demise, but I prefer not at this current time frame._ " Vlad spoke, seeing a certain bleakness to my current situation. _Fucking wonderful…_ I thought in dejected irritation.

" _Isn't there a high possibility that it could be nice?"_ Psycho chimed, actually sure it's amiable. At that comment, I felt another comfort squeeze for some reason. I couldn't decide if I liked it or was somewhat disturbed by it to be perfectly honest given my predicament.

About forty unnerving minutes later, the creature shifted her head between my head and shoulder. And with a nonchalant somewhat groggy, cheerful tone, she spoke softly into my ear. "Good morning." Granted her voice was pleasant to listen too. At this moment I decided to say fuck it with a twitching right eye. I leaped out of my bed and over my large black powerstrip, I spun around the split second my left foot hit the ground to look at what was occupying me in my bed. I stared bug eyed as I stopped mid reach for one of my knifes. I then thought it wouldn't even work considering. I was and the few times in my life, shocked at what I saw. _I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT!_ I screamed in my mind as I looked at the female Zoroark in my bed. Though, this one had a more humanoid body shape then a normal one. She was more akin to some I've seen on deviantart that actually looks nice.

" _Oh helloooo!_ " Psycho said ogling the Zoroark anthro. _Wait, is she an actual one or is she using a bodily illusion for that?_ I questioned, I still stared at her, as she looked at me with a calm smile.

"Hey, hey, calm down. No need to freak out, I'm not going to do anything to you." She said as she sat there as if this was no problem what so ever. Casually pulling the two sheets I use as a blanket around herself with a lulling smile.

"Two things." I began, my uncertain gaze not leaving her. "How the hell did you get in here? And how the hell did you even get here?!" I asked rather incredulously. Still trying to understand.

"How I got in here I can explain. I just shadow shifted under the door. And how I got here. I just ran around this town not getting caught." The Zoroark explained calmly. _Okay...I got part of my question…_ "I mean how did you even get here! As in from the world of pokemon to mine!?"

She looked at me confused. "I have no idea." The vixen replied simply, not sure how to even try to explain. Though to her it did explain the lack of pokemon. As well seeing other odd creatures she's seen here that she hasn't otherwise. "It does explain some things…" She quietly said to herself.

"Any who...could you come back in the bed? You made such a good cuddle buddy." The Zoroark asked sweetly, I looked at her with a wide eyed, with a uncertain brow furrowed stare.

 _I'm sorry. WHat!? ...Well, this is a first…_ I thought rather uncertain on how to respond to that.

I looked at her blinking a few times still trying to process the request of the fox of illusions. "Come on, I won't bite." She said trying to reassure me as she laid down on the incredibly soft bed. Compared to what she's slept on before, this was heaven.

" _Did she just?_ " Psycho asked with a chuckle on the context of the term to the situation.

 _Yes...that she did_ I thought as I looked at her. Then a nagging question popped up in my mind.

"Quick question...Is. Is that you're normal form or is that a illusion for just lulling me into a false sense of security?" I asked somewhat uncertain.

The Zoroark looked down her body to see what I was talking about, she gave a warm smirk to the pleasantly sized fuzzy mounds on her chest then looked at me as she was on her back. Her smirk grew as she grabbed them. "Oh, I am aaallll, natural." She commented as she squished those mounds together.

" _Ooohohohoho, yes!_ " Psycho said pleased by the answer.

" _Psycho._ " Vlad said in a warning tone. " _Down boy. Behave._ "

Psycho groaned in irritation being lightly reprimanded by the more mature voice. _Honestly, I wasn't expecting an answer like that…_ I thought as I looked at the vixen with wide eyes. _Well...this shit just got more interesting by about five fold._ I thought as I stood there, my head lightly twitched kicking me out of zoning for a moment as I focused. _Alright...how the actual fuck am I going to deal with...this?_ I thought seeing that this situation might get worse along the way.

"And just to note. You're bed is the softest thing I have _ever_ had the pleasure to sleep on." The Zoroark said pleasantly as she laid there enjoying the feel.

 _Flattering…_ I thought. "So um...I'm...I'm uh, still processing this…"

I then saw a more deviant little grin. "On how I got here? Or all of this?" She said running her hands down her body.

" _Ooohhohhoh yeaaaah."_ Psycho sensually chuckled as we looked at the vixen. _Oh damn you…_ I thought, at the moment resisting. I have conceded long ago with the thought of if I couldn't have a human relationship and something like this happens...you get the gist…

"Why are you trying to seduce me?" I asked with a raised brow.

This was her reply. "One part of feeling like it, one part some personal gain, another part on diffusing the situation and finally one part because you look cute like that." The vixen said being fairly honest and a little teasing at the end of the reply.

I stared at her a little stunned at the honest reply. "That is to date. The most honest and straightforward reply I have ever gotten yet." I found myself more relaxed to the situation now, considering.

"Is that a bad thing?" She questioned with a tone expecting the answer.

"Quite the opposite actually to be honest." I replied as I looked at the Zoroark calmly.

"Sooo...for formalities sake. What might your name be?" The vixen asked nonchalantly.

I looked at her with a raised brow for a moment before replying. "William. You?"

"Vera." The Zoroark said while leaning up with a smile.

"Well...it's nice to at least know you're name." I noted aloud. Then Vera made a random comment. "Sooo, is there anything I could eat by chance?" As she mentioned it, I began getting the feeling of hunger as well. _Well, it doesn't seem she's going to leave for a bit. If she'll do so._ I thought. I tilted my head turning it to the left a bit while closing my eyes. Afterwards a second later I let out a quiet sigh throw my nostrils. _Alrighty then, fuck it._ "Well come with me then…" I said as I walked around my bed and went for the stairs. Vera quickly got out of the wonderful bed and followed me up the stairs.

I went up to the fridge and took a look in it's freezer, I grabbed out two chicken bakes and looked at Vera that stood next to the window looking around the kitchen. "Vera can you grab two plates? The pinkish ones."

"Sure." Vera opened said cupboards above a black square-ish contraption she couldn't tell what was for. She then got the said plates looking and seeing the glassware. " _Huh...interesting_." Vera thought as she looked at the varying dishes. As she looked she noticed the other dishes in other materials. "Soooo...what are these made of?" Vera asked curious.

"Plastic, glass and ceramics." I said plainly as I opened the two packed chicken bakes.

"What's plastic?" Vera asked confused on the name of the first material.

I took a moment to think. "Plastic is a multi purpose synthetic material that is incredibly malleable when heated to it's melting point, as well it can be formed into basically anything." I explained to the vixen as she nodded in understanding after giving me the plates. I placed the two chicken bakes on one plate and popped it into the microwave. Vera then chimed in another question.

"So what might that thing be?"

"It's called a microwave. It uses a type of radiation to heat the food to a safe temp to eat." I explained as I put it to three minutes.

"Radiation?"

"A varied form of energy that can be harmful if not dealt with correctly." I said while pressing the start button, then it began to hum.

"Cool." Vera said rather interested.

"They can be." I said bluntly.

After a few moments Vera spoke to me again. "You're the second human I've met and the only one I've liked so far, and you seem a lot smarter as well." Vera said with a smile.

I looked at her with a look of surprise. I blinked a few times from my wide eyed look. "Alrighty then…" I said not really sure how to respond to that. And took the last part of her comment as a compliment.

"So, who was the second one?" I asked curious.

"It was this one guy on the other side of what I think you would call this a town? But yeah, a guy on the other end where I was transported kind of. He somehow called the human enforcers and then began chasing me. All I did was walk up to him to ask where I was and he screamed and ran." Vera explained.

"Well then." I simply responded, glad I finally know how she got here to my house.

"Yeah...was not fun." Vera noted with a not so pleased look with lowered ears.

"I doubt it." I commented as I leaned against the counter. Waiting for the food to heat up. She then walked up to the fridge with a curious tilt of the head as he opened the door. She had a look of surprise to the cooling feel.

"So what is this big thing?" Vera asked curiously.

"That's called a fridge, and the door above it goes to what is called a freezer. The freezer freezes the food to help preserve the food much longer, the fridge part that you're looking at is a lesser version with the same principle." I explained to the fox of illusions. I noticed she was looking at all the different foods and other little things used for cooking.

She had a claw held to her lower lip, in a curious display of awe. And quite frankly, it actually looked kinda cute. A moment later she closed that door then opened the freezer. She noticed it was notably colder, hence it's name. As she looked in she saw these odd blue colored things, pulled it out, asking what it might be as it quickly began to chill her hand.

"It's called an ice pack, it holds in this gel that is made to be semi solid. You either use it on places on the body that ache or hurt, like a headache for instance. You'd place it on your neck to help ease the pressure. Or if you're feeling somewhat overheated and need something to cool you off in a nowish fashion. You just place it anywhere. If you're sitting I recommend placing it on your chest, back or neck." I further explained with a note of advice.

"That's actually, awesome." Vera said smiling. "There were so many nights where I could've used this." She added with a small chuckle.

 _Well then._ I thought with a small smile.

After the few minutes of waiting and helping Vera learn about some of the things in the kitchen. The microwave beeped it's finish, causing the Zoroark to jump. "Does it always do that?" She asked incredulously.

"Not if you stop it by about a second or so. Otherwise yes, all models of microwaves do that." I explained to the vixen. I opened the microwave and brought out the two chicken bakes, I turned on my heel and grabbed two paper towels to keep the sauce and the juices of the chicken from piddling on us while we eat.

Vera looked at the white "paper towel" with questioning eyes. "What might this thing be?"

"That's a paper towel, good for mess clean up. And for handling hot foods as well, as well to keep some of either juices or sauces from getting on your hands." I told her as I picked up mine wrapping it a bit as well as Vera's, handing her, her chicken bake.

"Careful, it's going to be hot if you bite into it right now. Give it a bit." I warned her, with a moment later for me I began making my way downstairs. Which in turn, Vera followed.

In her tired state last night, she didn't really get a chance to look at the things along her path. She saw different metal things hanging on the wall beside the door, then looked down to the steps leading downstairs. She noticed a small hanging plaque that said "Porter's Pub". She looked at it with a note of intrigue as she went downstairs, she saw many odd things when she got downstairs, some things piled up, with two big square contraptions to her left. She saw what looked like the fridge in the kitchen, but smaller and a shade of color off. Then she saw a larger version with just one door with a bunch of things piled against the door. She continued on till she caught a glance of movement to her left.

She saw her reflection in the hanging mirror, she looked for a few moments and smiled at her reflection before she moved on. She saw the human that let her take refuge in his home sat upon a wide dark brown seat that looked rather soft. She then made her way over to it as she looked at the black and white thin square thing on a small table with a white sheet, and a larger thicker square thing colored black beside it on the floor.

I got my big black, red and white blanket wrapped around my legs and lap to help keep my legs warm, since I'm in the basement, it's a bit colder than it is upstairs. Which to be honest. I like it this way. It's like I say, I'd rather struggle trying to get warm then by dying from the heat with an icepack. And with the cold, you can always take off layers and put some on when needed.

Vera looked at my tv and my beast of a computer I've come to calling Drosira. My mom's friend built it as an upgrade from my hp pavilon. It's thirteen hundred bucks well and lovingly spent. "So what are these?" Vera asked interested in the two objects, the thin square things showed images as it glowed.

"The thing here-" I began pointing at the tv that I used as my computer screen. "Is what's usually called for short a tv, which stands for television." I added. "And this here. Is what I call Drosira. She's about ten to fifteen times more powerful than my older computer." I said with a small grin. "What is a 'computer'?" Vera asked as she chose to finally sit down on the couch. It was remarkably soft, not like the bed. But close. As she sat next to the human she noticed a large blanket sat upon her left. She grabbed it as the human explained more of his more technical items.

"A computer connects to a thing called the internet. The internet sends information near instantly. There is a delay for things that have large data being sent all at once." I noted to the Zoroark as she listened attentively, I noticed that she grabbed the comforter next to her. I wouldn't think she'd be cold with her fur and all, that or she's just grabbing it and kind of covering herself with it because it was soft. _It looks like she likes things that are soft_. _Okay then, interesting._ I thought taking a mental note.

"Another thing with the internet, you can get any sort of music off of it. Granted you wouldn't find any kind of music you're tribe has done on here." I mentioned taking a glance at her, I noticed a somber look clouding her once kind of adorable face. _Oh, shit..._ I thought seeing I struck something bad.

" _I think the mentioning of her tribe hit a bad note._ " Vlad surmised.

 _I think so as well._ I thought concurring to the voice. I turned my attention to the fox with a gentle inquisitive look. It was a few moments before she spoke again. "I don't have a tribe." Vera spoke.

 _Rejection maybe? Exile? Tribe killed, her surviving?_ I thought thinking of the reasoning. Though I don't think I'll get my answer for a while. I'm not one to prod on things like this, even though on my curiousity. Though, as I thought, only really two explanations returned. Exile, or murder of a tribe.

" _Well none of that shit'll happen here so she'll be safe on that. Though she's going to have to lay low for a bit."_ _Psycho said._

 _Yes this is true._

"Sorry if I brought up bad memories." I said with a note of sincerity.

"It's fine." Vera said somewhat quietly. She then looked at me with a small smile.

I then had a thought. "Want to watch a movie?" I asked gesturing to my tv. Trying to change the subject.

" _Oh, nice idea._ " Psycho complimented. _Thank you._ I thought with a mental smile.

Vera perked up. She's heard of movies, and wanted to see one for years, but never had the chance. "Sure, I always wanted to see one." She says her mood to a drastic change. Though this mood was better. After a bit more teaching of my computer and some explaining of the net and the site I was going to use. I let her pick a few movies. Thankfully, they weren't anything I wouldn't watch or give a try. On one movie that I've already seen a few years back, I battled and brainstormed with my voices trying to institute a suitable explanation of either Vera's existence. Or explain having a girl that I supposedly know stay with us for a while...borderlining living here if I was thinking about this correctly. Which one side of me hoped not.

Which has proven good thoughts. And bad. Some of those bad thoughts I can live with, some...murdering my current lifestyle with fire and bullets. As well as incredible amounts of bloodshed and possible bloodlust from myself. As socially entertaining to my dark side and the part seeking to have a actual ability to say I had a entertaining life...with my daily wish for something odd and interestingly awesome to happen. Which in that minor thought glancing at Vera as she was sitting rather close to me, seeing that part of the hope in my life coming true. Seeming to adjust to this tone of me at this point fairly well.

" _On that note, I wonder how she'll react to your semi normal hyperactive side_." Psycho said, playing situations.

 _I'm actually curious myself on that._ I thought in agreement. _Back at the pressing matter._ I began. Which after I raised my mental voice, which in kind my pitch raising. _How the fuck am going to explain the fucking zoroark or a random ass girl staying with us!?_

" _Oh shit that's right._ " Psycho said coming back to the subject in questioning worry.

" _I've noticed something."_ Vlad began. Which peaked my curiousity

 _What?_ Vlad continued. " _You haven't had those shakes of yours._ " the more logical voice mentioned, to which that I put thought into. He was actually right. Which is odd considering the situation, I should be practically vibrating at this point. And contrary to my predicament, not a tiny twitch. _Interesting...Could be from already becoming comfortable with her being here and terms of existence, with the furthering fact of the immense improbability of attack._ I reasoned, Vlad coming to agreement with the thought.

And thus the plan of explanation continues development.


End file.
